


Forget Me Not

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Hook - Freeform, i'm actually really proud of this, review please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was no blacksmith. He was a pirate. A filthy scoundrel.</p><p>And yet she recognized him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

He was no blacksmith. He was a pirate. A filthy scoundrel.

And yet she recognized him all the same.

In her court, he had been different.

His clothes were different. His demeanor was different. His eyes were different. His speech was different.

Seeing him now with his heavy leather and seductive smiles and jewels and sultry words and a hook in place of his hand was...unsettling.

How could he play such games, after everything that had once been?

When she closes her eyes she can still see it. She can still live that moment.

It had been long before her engagement to Phillip. Long before sweet kisses and gentle hands and smiles that seemed to shine like sunlight. Long before being locked away in towers or sleeping curses or suffering and loss.

He had approached her without any hesitation. He appeared as any one of the visiting lords with his fine clothes and feathered hat. Truthfully, Aurora had noticed him many times that evening. She had caught his blue gaze upon her many times, and each time she had smiled at him. But he was just another lord, just another man who's attention she had gotten. She had been standing with her ladies in waiting, watching the dancing with a light in her eyes and her hands clapping joyfully. She had been so so happy, without a care in the world.

Half of her ladies scoffed at how he had approached her without invitation or without her father's approval. The other half giggled and whispered as he called her beautiful and asked permission to kiss her hand.

"Princess, forgive my impetuosity. But if it would please you, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?" He had asked in a voice so smooth, in a tone that made her knees weaken. The giggle that had escaped her couldn't be helped.

"Yes. It...it would please me greatly." She had murmured, giving him a nod and a kind smile. He was handsome, and his smile was kind and his hand was warm. The way he looked at her was how she had always hoped someone would look at her. She had known one day she would marry a prince, that she was betrothed, but this mysterious man's eyes were kind, and suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be encircled in his arms.

The dance was simple enough. Joyful music and light, airy steps. Still, Aurora wasn't familiar with it, and neither was her mystery man. Nonetheless, they picked it up after a few giggles and missteps, and were soon gliding about the floor.

He never tore his gaze from hers. She had stared up at him in innocent curiosity, hardly able to look away even when they turned in time to the music. She had known everyone at court. So why was his face so unfamiliar? Who was this man? Had he been a visiting duke or lord or prince, he would have been announced, would have been formally introduced to Aurora and her family. And yet, Aurora had never seen him, not even in her dreams.

As she stepped towards him, her small hand wrapped around his, he suddenly fell out of step and stopped dancing altogether. Aurora gave him a wary smile, eyebrow lifted curiously. "Sir?"

"My dear princess, I fear you've stepped on my foot." His expression scrunched up into a display of pain, and Aurora's smile instantly faded. He turned away from her and began to slip into the crowd. Without hesitation, Aurora followed him, apologizing with every step.

"Sir, forgive me, I'm so sorry. Please, do forgive me, I can be rather clumsy sometimes. I hardly know this specific dance. I-I'm so sorry."

He stepped into the dark corridor outside the grand hall, moonlight casting shadows across his face as he turned towards her, grabbing her hand instantly in his. Aurora gasped quietly as his expression of pain morphed into a kind smile, and a sweetness in his eyes.

"But..." She began, gaze dropping to his feet.

"Princess, I know it to be true that you have been blessed with infinite grace and beauty." His hand had lifted to her face, and she gasped again as he tilted her chin up. "How could you have stepped on my foot when your feet barely touch the ground?" His smile had been trusting and warm, and she had been dragged under his spell in an instant. "I just...wished to have a moment alone with you...away from everyone else."

Dewy blue eyes had gazed up at this mystery man. Everything she had been taught her whole life should have been swirling in her mind, should have been causing her to turn away, to leave this strange man behind. She was unaccompanied. She was the Princess of the Sands. Anyone could have been working for Maleficent, could have been siding with a villain and easily disguised. But Aurora trusted too easily. She couldn't help it. There was always this hope within her that hoped people were better than what they were. She always hoped that even villains had goodness in them, somehow, someway.

"Who are you?" She had whispered, unable to help herself from leaning into his warm hand as he gently touched her face.

His lashes had fluttered, and his lips parted to speak. But his words died on his tongue, and he had just given her a gleaming smile. "A friend, princess. You need not worry. You are safe with me."

Aurora believed him. How could she not, with such a smile, with such a soft whisper? He then had begun to speak to her gently. He had said beautiful words and painted pictures of far off lands he had visited and adventures he had had. He had spoken of his next adventure to a land she had only read about, and part of her nearly asked him to take her away, to save her from the cursed life she knew would come to her one day.

But still, never gave her a name.

All he gave her was a yearning for adventure and for things outside of her cursed kingdom.

Much time passed between them, the pair uncaring of the world around them as they spoke, exchanging stories and simple facts about themselves. Only when a brief moment of silence passed did Aurora speak up, her eyes bright and heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"May I kiss you?" She had asked, an instant blush crossing her cheeks. "Forgive me, I hope you do not think me as just a flighty little princess. I...I don't ever escape into dark corridors with men, no matter their social title. You've just....you've been so kind...your stories have been so wonderful. And I have never been kissed before...I..." Aurora felt absolutely silly. "Oh, you must think be a fool."

"Never, sweet princess. It is I who is the fool. It is I who should have asked you first." He stepped closer to her, and she'd smiled shyly as his nose brushed hers. "Truthfully, ever since I saw you tonight, I've wanted to kiss you."

He'd lifted both his hands and cupped her cheeks in his palms and his thumbs caressed her soft skin gently. Aurora hadn't been able to stop herself from smiling as her eyes slowly closed. His breath was warm upon her lips, and she was sure he could hear her heart beating like a drum.

His stubble scratched her as his lips found hers, but the tickling sensation was welcomed, and one she would like to get used to. His mouth caressed hers a little rougher than she had anticipated, but it sent a thrill shooting through her. Her tiny hands had lifted to his chest, and his arms moved to slip around her waist in an almost possessive grasp as he guided her in a slow, perfect first kiss.

"I do believe you're the most beautiful creature in existence, princess." He murmured as he pulled away. He brushed his nose against hers, causing Aurora to smile in utter bliss. "May I kiss you again?"

"I should go. I fear they'll come looking for me soon." She'd whispered, despite the ache for another kiss. 'Take me away with you', she had nearly whispered. But she couldn't let her mind grow foggy because of this handsome stranger. She had to remember her family, her kingdom.

"Then promise me one thing, your highness."

"And what is that?" She had murmured, big blue eyes lifting to memorize the face of this mysterious stranger.

"Forget me not." He had whispered, his smile crooked and his eyes alight.

"Never." She had promised before she stole one last kiss and slipped out of his arms.

That night, it had been reported that pirates had invaded the castle, disguising themselves to steal the family treasures. The guards had discovered them attempting to steal the queen's diadem, but the pirates slipped into the night before any could be caught and imprisoned.

Aurora hadn't wanted to believe that her mysterious stranger could have been apart of that, that he was a pirate disguised as a lord. But it had to have been true. The face on the wanted poster slipped to her by one of her ladies was that of her mysterious stranger.

After that, Aurora locked the memory away in her heart. She would not dwell on the past, not when her future held such promise. It would have never amounted to anything anyways. It had been a secret, stolen moment in a dark corridor. Nothing more.

And after she met her betrothed, her true love, the memory of her first kiss was one she barely thought of.

But seeing him now made that memory come alive once more, and it was all she could think of throughout their journey.

The same diadem he had attempted to steal that night was the same diadem she now wore as she followed behind the group of princesses and the man who had deceived her so long ago. She wore it during her sacrifice to Maleficent. If she would never marry her true love, she would wear it and honor her people as she saved them.

Oh, how Fate was a cruel mistress.

"Killian Jones." She whispers his name to herself as she sits by the fire. Everyone else blissfully sleeping while she sat up, too traumatized by the events that had passed, by the nightmares that formed in her mind to get any sort of rest. "Killian Jones." She tests the name again eyebrows furrowing together at the sound his name.

The name didn't match the kind man who had danced with her, who had been her first kiss and told her stories of wondrous adventures. But it matched the leather clad pirate that now was dragged along a dead wasteland, being ordered around by princesses on a mission.

"My dear princess, if there is something you need from me, you needn't be afraid to properly ask." Aurora nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of that smooth, warm voice yet again. An ache in her heart makes her bow her head, makes her fist her fingers into her skirts. She wants to ignore him, wants to ignore the past and focus on the matter at hand. But she can't help it. She lifts her head against her better judgement, and looks behind her at the pirate chained to the tree.

"Perhaps you want another kiss? I'd certainly be willing to oblige you." His grin isn't the same. It's not sweet and his eyes are not kind. His eyebrow is cocked suggestively, and his eyes are darkened.

Before she can stop herself, Aurora rises to her feet and stomps towards him, hand outstretched to slap him. His face crunches up instantly in anticipation for the slap he rightly deserved, but Aurora's hand limply falls to her side.

The image of his cringe when he pretended she stepped on his foot flickered across her mind. She has to take a step back, has to breathe in a few breaths of the cold night air to calm her nervous heart.

"You may have taken my first kiss, pirate. But you won't have my last." Her eyes lift to his with an iciness that has him sinking back against the tree trunk. "I've never forgotten you. Are you happy? You're seared into my memory, forever there. I wanted to forget you. In fact, I did forget you. But seeing you now...it's impossible to stop reliving it. I hope you're just as miserable as I currently am." She spits out. "I'm reminded of your deception every time I look at my mother's diadem." Her hands lift to the sparkling jewels twisted into her braided curls. "Perhaps you would like it now, hm, pirate?"

He stares at her with an unreadable expression in his icy blue gaze. The fire casts an orange glow across his face, and after a long moment of staring at the princess, he sighs in defeat. His head drops, and Aurora realizes he is bowing to her. Still, it doesn't soften her glare. It's obvious he was playing another game.

"Forgive me, princess. Please. I was a foolish man back then."

"I'm sure nothing has changed." She shook her head with a slow smile. "And to think I wanted to run away with you. You're despicable."

He lifts his head at this, icy blue eyes growing warm. "You did?" He chuckles. "While I may be despicable and a scoundrel and all around 'bad', I would have taken you away, princess. Without hesitation." He finally smiles at her, and Aurora gasps softly in surprise. It's nothing like the smiles he gave Emma or Snow or Mulan, all treacherous intent and seductive winks. It's kind. Like that of the mystery man from a night so long ago. "You would have been a better treasure than anything on this earth."

Aurora's gaze softens slightly. "Do you mean that?" She asks quietly. "Did you mean any of what you said that night?"

"Surprisingly enough, I meant every word." He never tears his gaze away from hers as he leans as far forward as the chains allow. "Just as I do now. I will help you and your companions. I will. Trust me, princess."

"You...you really wish to assist us?" She bites her lower lip. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just playing another game? How do I know you won't just leave us for dead?"

"You don't." He shrugs. "But if I know you, sweet Aurora, I know that you trust me against your better judgement. You trust me because of that night, because of the goodness of your heart." His gaze drops away from her face, and he shakes his head. "I would not dare deceive you again, princess."

"Do you promise?" She whispers, coming to kneel down in front of him, needing to meet his eyes.

"I promise."

And he seals that promise with a kiss.


End file.
